Athanasius
Description Greek by birth, with the short, tousled hair of marble gods and the sharp features of aristocracy, Athanasius' lineage manifests in every facet of his being. Broad of shoulder and athletically muscled, his dark eyes smolder against his pale skin, burning away the world like a natural disaster. He is fond of symbols of power and authority, and frequently dresses with an eye toward classic fashions with a twist: fine suits of silk and velvet, well-cut vests, pinstripes and fur mantles, with black and purple dominating the colors. His every step is slow and measured, his every gesture firm and decisive. When he speaks his voice is low and commanding, when he looks at you the weight is crushing, and when he pauses, so does the universe. He'd be so damn beautiful if there wasn't an edge of regal menace in how he carried himself -- he's a rockstar with a crown of bone and a blood-soaked scepter. Known History Athanasius V. Michaelides is the childe of one Isabella Montemarion, a Ventrue of notable age, power, and breeding. The public rumors regarding her are that she is a member of the Ordo Dracul, and while she is socially gregarious and active in whatever circles she travels through she maintains strict information control over her personal life. It is known that Athanasius -- commonly known as "Athan V. Michaels", to most people -- was her first and only childe, and that the two of them spent decades together beginning in the late 1920s. Rumor and gossip alternates between him being her pet, her research partner, or something even more perverse. When they showed together in public, he was frequently the more subdued partner, but there were times when it was reversed, fueling the rumors. He was known to be accomplished and commanding, no master in double-talk like some but straightforward, overbearing, and in a way charming. It is only recently that his history deviates from his sire, but among those tuned in to rumors involving her it is known she is looking for him. Rumors * Ath's true goal is to Dominate every female in the city so that no one else can have them but himself. **He also has enough stamina to please every female in the city! * Alder Romanov only went with Athanasius to January court in order to make him look good for one night with her presence. * Ath likes to spread rumors that others are whores, this is only to distract from the fact that he seems to have a different girl in his bed every night of the week! ** You would think a shameless show-off such as he would be more inclined to, I don't know, show off his conquests perhaps? Yet it always seems to be the same girl hanging off his arm everywhere he goes. * Athanasius dominated another Kindred in Elysium. Right under the eyes of Mother Mathis! ** Wow. That is .. ballsy. ** You haven't heard the best part, yet: In the aftermath, he also dominated Mother Mathis to let the incident pass! * During a political discussion in Elysium, Athanasius made it clear that he wants to become the 'loving tyrant' of Kingsmouth who makes 'all of our dreams come true.' Well then! ** Didn't he also say that the perfect leader for any government was a selfish, treasure-hoarding dictator? *** Some people thought he was just kidding. But did you see how greedily he seized that shared prize at the Oscars Court? It doesn't bear thinking about how he would act if he was in power. **** Yeah. When your net worth is in the hundreds of millions and you keep a trophy as a memory instead of pawning it for chump change, you know you're Hitler. * During the January gathering in 2014 an official pact was made between the Ordo Dracul and the First Estate by Lucinde, Vireo, Isrieal, and Athanasius. They placed a magical collar on the neck of the leader of the First Estate, thereby ensuring his slavery to Isrieal, who is secretly blood-bound to Athanasius! * At the Ruling Council meeting just before his death, Athanasius never spoke a word - not even in his own defense. He seemed... lesser. Diminished. Subdued. Unlike himself, however you look at it. I know there wasn't an investigation into the charges he was accused of, but did anyone think to check if it was actually him? Epilogue Athanasius was announced as the new Ordo Dracul Primogen in March, 2014. Before he was able to take the seat, however, he was accused of violating Isaiah Cartwright's territory of Derby (and therefore of violating city law) by feeding from two of the employees of Castle One. The Ruling Council refused Cartwright's request for permission to execute Athanasius for the crime, but the Harpy did strip him of his Acknowledgement, which meant that he was no longer protected by the city's laws. Cartwright then proceeded to haul him bodily from the Elysium, and once outside, executed him. Emilie Burrs, the previous Ordo Dracul Primogen, demanded an investigation into the charges against Athanasius. This investigation remains ongoing. Category:PCs Category:Ventrue Category:Ordo Dracul Category:Vampire Category:Deceased